


Ghosts of the Past

by 80sGayTrashGoblin



Series: Champions of Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dream Flashbacks, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mid-Season/Series 02, Non-Graphic Violence, Original paladins - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, Surreal at times, reviewing the entirety of someone elses life through a flashback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/pseuds/80sGayTrashGoblin
Summary: On their latest mission, the paladins of Voltron nearly died, because Voltron wasn't strong enough. They learn the true reason why they weren't at their full potential, and the teachers/past lives inside the lions finally give some insight about who they truly are.Or in other words: A snapshot into an AU where the V:DotU pilots are ghosts inside the lions, and are teaching their paladins in their dreams.
Relationships: Allura/Queen Merla (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Champions of Voltron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck at an absurdly late time last night, so between yesterday and today, I put out this monstrosity of a POV. So I'm gonna answer some questions, because the peeps on Discord knows the answers but probably not whichever poor soul has found this WIP. 
> 
> This is an AU in which the DotU and LD continuities are separate universes. However, a long time ago, the DotU universe ended up destroyed and compressed into an interdimensional comet that happened to be pulled into the LD universe. That comet was used to create the lions of Voltron, and the spirits of the original pilots from the first universe ended up being fused with their lion. 
> 
> There's other details that aren't important to this fic, but the important ones are: this takes place mid-season two, after the team has learned and accepted Keith's galra ancestry. The DotU pilots are mentoring the LD paladins in their dreams, and have been since episode two. The names are different because we learned that Shiro's counterpart is Sven (still my favorite callout btw), so I figured that everyone else's names would be their GoLion counterparts. These are still the V;DotU characters though, DotU Pidge will still be written as his grenade loving self. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this. My fingers are so sore.

Lance woke up on his back, groaning as he looked around him. Usually he would open up his eyes to standing on Veradero beach, where the mystery lady (who was apparently a past paladin of Voltron) would train him. Honestly, he still had questions about who she was (because he was pretty sure that if humans found Voltron a long time ago it would’ve been in the history books) but where he was now took precedence. 

He was in the center of a garden, the flowers and shrubbery around him bursting with life. The air hummed with birdsong as they drank at a marble birdbath, iron benches around the fountain. The clearing he was in was walled off by large hedges, but there were a few exits that led to other areas of the garden. If he looked up, he could see fluffy white clouds and a futuristic castle that gleamed where the sun shone on the metal. 

“Welcome, Lance.” He shot up, only to relax as he saw that it was just mystery lady. She sat on a bench underneath a tree, a small bird on her wrist as she had it extended to the bath. She wasn’t in the normal battle uniform that she was usually in, instead in some more casual clothing. A light pink sports bra with the word ‘Queen’ on it, a denim jacket, dark grey leggings, and sandals. The tiara that usually rested on her forehead was now around her neck, and she had some fingerless gloves on. 

“Relax, kid, come here.” The bird flew away as he stood up, coming over to sit on the bench. “Don’t worry about training today. You’ve been making incredible progress. We’re all proud of you.” 

“I- Thank you.” Lance stumbled a little over his words, still confused. “Where are we? Why aren’t we training?” 

She smiled fondly at him, turning back to the garden and looking up at the castle, prompting him to look up too. “This is my garden, behind the Castle of Lions, on my home planet, Altea. And as for training, we decided to skip that for today because of last mission.” 

He frowned at the memory. They had formed Voltron, and were fighting a particularly vicious robeast, but couldn’t quite beat it. It was an intervention from the Castle and Alura that saved them. “But why? Shouldn’t last mission be the reason we train harder?” 

She shook her head. “We searched inside us, the lions, to find out why we weren’t as powerful as we should have been.” 

“Should have been?” 

“You see, the true strength of Voltron isn’t in the individual strength of the paladins, but their wills, their bonds with each other. The stronger the bonds between the paladins, and the stronger their wills, the stronger Voltron is.” 

“But-” Lance paused, racking his brain for something. “But we’re already pretty close! Yeah, there was a hiccup when we found out Keith was part galra, but it was mostly Allura who had a problem with that, and since then we’ve been closer than ever!” 

“You’re right.” She looked back up at the sky again. Lance watched as an oddly human shaped cloud and an oddly lion shaped cloud drifted past. “Voltron’s strength is in its bonds. Not just the paladins’ bonds with each other, but also with their lions.” 

“With their lions, with the spirits inside the lions?” He asked, turning back to his teacher. 

She smiled, an amused but genuinely caring smile. “You’re sharp.” She pulled something out of one of her pockets, putting it in his hand. It was a key, silver with blue painted on the grip. “Go through those hedges and take a left,” she said, grabbing his shoulder and pointing at the exit. “When you’re done exploring, I’ll meet you back here.” 

Lance simply nodded and stood up, too overwhelmed to say anything right then. He passed through the bushes and turned left, almost stopping at what he saw. It was a dead end, but nestled in the bushes was a wooden door with a lock. 

He unlocked it and went through, the door shutting behind him as he stepped through it. He didn't see that the door disappeared behind him. 

* * *

He emerged on a field of flowers on a hill, this time in front of the alternate Castle of Lions instead of behind it. It was another sunny day, and Lance smiled as the wind swept past him. 

“Momma! I found some!” A small girl ran past him, long blonde hair and a pink frilly dress, carrying a few flowers with her. She wore a tiara on her head, and with a start, he realized that it was the same one his mysterious teacher wore.  _ So this was her when she was young. She can’t be more than five. _

Another woman sat nearby, and was who the girl was running towards. She was also blonde haired and blue eyed, dressed in a similarly stuffy royal gown like her daughter, only a deep purple. She wore a crown on her head, so she was definitely royalty. 

“You found some, Fala?” The woman asked, inspecting the flowers her daughter brought her. “Good job! These are Gold Bells. They represent love and beauty.” 

The girl, Fala, grinned wide. “I wanna plant these in the garden momma!” 

She chuckled, tucking away Fala’s stray hairs. “Of course, dear. I’ll let Hys know to plant them in your special area.” 

The sky suddenly turned dark, and he looked up to see the ugliest ships he’d ever seen enter the planet’s atmosphere. The woman grabbed Fala into her arms and ran, running for the castle. 

An older woman ran out to meet them, and he could hear the sounds of the ships firing upon the planet. “Your Majesty!” The old woman shouted, catching up to the mother. “You must get inside!” 

She passed her daughter to the woman, shaking her head. “Hys, I must go find King Raimon. Take Fala to the bunkers, now!” 

“You’re Majesty!” The queen ran away, so Hys tightened her grip on the young girl and ran into the castle, running past the guards and frantic maids. Lance was about to follow them, but turned back, and gasped. 

The sky was red, the earth scorched and covered in fire. The city in the distance was burning, and people were being shot down by ships. It was a massacre. 

He watched as Voltron flew through the air, intending to fight, before it was split by a bolt of magic, falling to the planet as lions. 

Lance couldn’t bear to watch the carnage anymore and turned away, seeing a door in a wall that definitely wasn’t there before. It was the exact same door that took him there in the first place, so he walked through it. 

* * *

The thing that struck him first was the silence. The second was the dust. He seemed to be in a ballroom, or what was a ballroom. There was a hole in the roof, all the furniture was ruined, and the curtains were burned. 

Despite that, Fala danced around, a grin on her face as she spun to a tune in her head. Her dress was much simpler, not as frilly as the first one, but still had some lace and was pink. She looked to be ten now, meaning it’s been five years since the attack. 

“Oh!” She giggled in delight as she caught sight of five mice, who were jumping up and down on a ruined chair. “Well hello, Suki, Cheddar, Tweaky, Cheesy, Mimi. It’s good to see you too!” 

They started dancing and running around, and she grinned before dancing along with them, humming a tune to go with it. 

“Princess Fala!” She jumped and turned around, the mice scattering. 

A man in a large coat with a cane walked in. He had curly orange hair, but much of it was turning grey. “Princess Fala,” he said again, still stern but not as loud. 

“Mr Raible, I’m sorry,” she shuffled her feet and looked down at the ground. “I just wanted to dance in the sun again.” 

He sighed, gently taking her hand. “I know, princess. But it’s too dangerous, you know the galra still patrol the area.” 

She stayed silent, and he sighed again, before gently tugging on her wrist. “Let’s go back down to the bunker, Fala. You need to continue your studies. Hys made excellent rolls.” 

Fala nodded and wiped her face, following Raible as they left the ballroom. Lance looked around, before finding another door. With one final glance at where they left, he stepped through the door. 

* * *

He was on top of a set of stairs, Fala right next to him again. She was about his age now, wearing a frilly pink dress again. She stayed in the shadows that the upstairs provided, but was observing what was going on below. 

Lance looked over the side too. There was a group of five boys, also around his age. One even looked remarkably similar to him, only with a mullet, and he knew Keith was gonna make fun of him for it. Raible, the dude from earlier, was down there too, only his hair was all grey now. 

“Look, I’m sorry for the trouble sir,” the one in front said, with long black hair and dressed in red (reminded him of Keith). “If we could just get a ship to get off planet, we’ll be on our way.” 

“You’re all with the Galaxy Garrison?” Raible scoffed. “They abandoned us twelve years ago when we sent a distress signal. Why should we help you now?” 

He was about to speak, when he was cut off by Raible continuing on. “Besides, there are no working ships on Altea. They were all destroyed during the attack. You’re stuck on this wasteland with us. So get out.” 

“Raible, wait,” Fala called out, and the entire room froze, looking up the stairs. She slowly descended, observing the group all the while. They were dirty and hurt, but they were all healthy and strong, even Lance could see it. With the exception being the short one in the green jumpsuit, but Lance wasn’t entirely sure he was human. 

“These are five strong, capable young men, if what they claim is true,” she said, eyes shimmering in the torchlight. “What are your names?” 

“I am Captain Kogane Akira, this is Kurogane Isamu, Tsuyoshi Seido-”

“You can call me Hunk though.” 

“Suzuishi Hiroshi-” 

“Call me Pidge.” 

“And Sven Holgersson.” 

Fala nodded, and Raible turned to her. “Princess, you cannot be thinking-” 

“This is our best chance,” she said, turning back to him, “To take back Altea once and for all. I must take it.” 

Raible sighed, and the group all looked at each other. Lance could see a few hand signs go around, then Akira cleared his throat (yes, he remembered how Japanese names worked). “What do you want us to do, princess?” 

Fala stepped forward, determination in her eyes. “Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to pilot the lions of Voltron and liberate Altea.” 

Lance tuned out the conversation, hearing the faint humming behind him. He turned to see the next door, and didn’t hesitate before unlocking it and passing through. 

* * *

He was in some sort of control room, five doors around him, labelled one through five. A large screen and chairs were in front of him, with various camera angles showing a recovering city, tents sprawled out among the ruins, and the ugliest robeast he’d ever seen running through the countryside. Four lions were trying to stop it, but the blue lion was notably absent. 

“It’s not safe!” Raible shouted, thumping his cane on the ground. “You need to stay where it is safe. The people need you to be alive!” 

“I can’t help the people if they’re dead!” Fala shouted back. He noticed that she was in a flight suit, pink and white and black, with the crest of Voltron on her chest. “I must pilot the blue lion in Sven’s absence!” 

On the screen, the robeast backhanded the red lion, sending it crashing to the ground. 

Fala huffed, cramming the pink helmet onto her head and running for the door labelled five. Raible ran forward, but she slipped out of his grasp, jumping through the doorway and onto a lift that certainly led to the blue lion. 

Lance walked forward, watching the action on screen. He watched the blue lion, flying with unsteady and jerky movements, barrage the robeast. He watched them form Voltron. He watched them cut the robeast down with a flaming sword. 

The comms channel opened up, and Raible was quick to listen in. “Good job princess!” Isamu’s voice came over the comms first, followed by Pidge and Hunk. 

“Your flying needs some work, but it’s nothing that can’t be cleaned up with drills,” Akira said. 

The others groaned at the sound of drills, while Fala just chuckled. “So, you’ll have me, boys?” 

“Of course.” Lance could physically hear the smile in Akira’s voice. “Although we won’t go easy on you just because you’re a lady.” 

“I’d be offended if you did!” Fala responded jokingly, and everyone laughed with her. 

“The princess’s got some serious spunk,” Isamu said. “I don’t think we have to worry about her.” 

“This is the same princess whose first instinct when facing a robeast was to shoot it,” Hunk responded over the comms. “I think she’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t know if I will be,” Akira groaned. “I already get enough heart attacks from Isamu, I don’t want another him.” 

Lance smiled, but stepped back, feeling like he slightly overstayed his welcome. He left the laughter behind him, finding the next door and going through it. 

* * *

Fala walked through the castle, determination in her stride. She was wearing a simple blue tank top, leggings and boots, a denim jacket with the Voltron crest embroidered on one of the pockets over her shoulders, and her tiara was notably absent. The most striking feature was her hair: it was short and choppy, like someone had taken a knife to it and cut it off, just reaching the back of her neck. 

She knocked on the door to a room, standing there patiently with her hands in her pockets. Eventually the door opened, revealing Isamu in the same casual clothes he’s usually in. 

“Woah, Fala!” He whistled. “That’s gutsy. Raible and Hys might actually kill you.” 

She chuckled, rolling her shoulders. “Yeah, I know. But having long hair is not conducive for battle, and a bun doesn’t fit in the helmet.” 

“Fair enough,” Isamu shrugged, letting her into his room. Lance slipped in before the door closed on him. “But why are you here?” 

“Well, I heard you trim Kogane’s hair,” Fala’s face flushed as she spoke, rubbing the back of her neck. “I was wondering if you would clean this up? Hopefully they won’t be as angry if it’s cleaner.” 

“Fair enough, fair enough.” She sat on a stool that he had pulled in front of a mirror, while he wrapped a white blanket around her shoulders. “Now, do you have a particular look you’re going for, or…?” 

She shook her head in response. “Just clean it up.” 

“Totta,” he responded, grabbing a comb and scissors. “It means got it, if you were wondering.” 

She giggled. “Don’t worry, I totta.” 

Isamu grinned, brushing her hair so that he could cut it. They were in silence for a few moments, before she spoke up. “I forgot to say it earlier, but thank you for getting me these casual clothes.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem, princess,” he said, starting to trim. “You need some clothes to train in, and I bet it’s easier to move in than those stuffy dresses.” 

She giggled. “Definitely. I always hated those, but I had to wear them.” 

“Oof, that’s rough. If I had to wear one of those dresses for more than an hour, I’d lose my mind.” 

She giggled again. “You, in a dress? That sounds ridiculous!” 

“Definitely is!” 

They both laughed together, then Fala spoke up. “Where did you get this jacket from? I don’t think a lot of places make a denim jacket with the Voltron crest embroidered as a pocket.” 

“They don’t.” Isamu snipped away. “I found the jacket on sale in your size, and Aki decided to embroider it for you.” 

She blushed, digging her fingers into the wood. “Thank you.” 

“No problem, Imoto.” 

A pause. “What does Imoto mean?” She asked, her curiosity piqued.

Isamu paused, a faint flush to his face as he cleared his throat. “It- uh- it means little sister in japanese.” 

“You consider me a sister?” 

“Of course. We all do. You fight with us, you have our backs. We consider you our sister, like we consider each other brothers.” 

“Oh.” There was a moment of hesitation, before she spoke up. “Thank you, ah-” 

“Nisan.” 

“Thank you, Nisan.” 

Isamu smiled. “You’re welcome, Imoto.” 

Lance smiled, turning around and leaving the scene behind, going through the next door. 

* * *

Fala was sitting in a glass dome, a tunnel to her left, surrounded by water. As he looked up, he could see the fish that swam around him. The blue lion sat tall and mighty, an air of regalness to her. She had a book in her lap, and was sitting on the paw of the lion. 

“In ancient times, a ritual would be conducted that would officially make the new pilots knights of Voltron,” she muttered aloud to herself as she read. “The pilots would all be killed at the same time by drinking poison in the cockpit of the lions, and that would allow them to bond closer to both each other and the lions. That’s absolutely barbaric.” 

Both he and Fala jumped as a series of clicks echoed through the dome. Lance realized it was morse code, and it seemed that Fala realized it too. 

She jumped up, turning to face the lion. “Sapphire!” She said, putting a hand on the lion’s paw. “Is that you?” 

**Y E S**

She grinned, full on hugging the lion’s paw. “I’m so glad, Saphy!” 

Lance smiled, but he frowned at the sight of the book.  _ A ritual to further the bonds of the lions and pilots by killing them? But why? _

He remembered what Fala said to him in the beginning, in answer to his questions.  _ “The stronger the bonds between the paladins, and the stronger their wills, the stronger Voltron is.” _

Troubled, he turned away, finding another door in the glass. He didn’t even question the placing at this point, just going on through. 

He stood in the cockpit of the blue lion. Voltron stood on top of a comet with gold rings floating around it, holding the flaming sword and primed to thrust it into the comet. 

The comms buzzed, and a younger boy spoke over them. “What do you want us to do? I’m here with the fleet!” 

There was a moment of silence, then Akira spoke up. “Alor, I want you to fire on the comet while we break it with the flaming sword.” 

“WHAT?!” The kid shouted. “But you’ll die!” 

“Everyone on Altea will die if we don’t do this,” Fala said solemnly. She sighed, closing her eyes. “Victory or death.” 

“Victory or death,” the others echoed over the comms. 

“No, you can’t do this,” Alor protested weakly. 

“Listen to me, Alor,” Fala said sternly, leaning forward in her seat. “Rescue Amue, and help rebuild Altea. For me- For us.” 

The kid sighed over the comms. “Alright. I’ll do it.” 

Fala smiled sadly, then turned off the comms. Voltron plunged the sword into the comets surface, and the world went white. 

* * *

Lance was lifted off his feet as it felt like the lion was falling. He watched as the white faded to blue, and could hear voices around them in a language he didn’t recognize. 

When everything stopped, the lion was sitting underwater. Fish swam past them. But the tranquility of the movement was broken by Fala waking up from where she was been slumped in her seat. 

“Where- Where am I?” She muttered blearily, then shot up. “The comet- Come in! Chifu! Otenkiya! Mukkoki! Chibi! Anyone!” 

She pressed the comms button a few more times, then sighed, leaning back in her seat. “So comms are down.” 

Fala rubbed at the back of her hand absent mindedly, then frowned, pulling the glove off her left hand. On the back was a new blue marking, seared onto the skin the crest of Voltron. 

“That explains why my hand tingled.” She put her bare hand onto the console. “Sapphire, you okay?” 

_ Yes, cub, I’m here. _

Fala fell out of her seat, as instead of clicks, the voice of the lion echoed through the cockpit. “Sapphire! You can talk!” 

The lion chuckled.  _ You are the only one who can hear it, I am in your mind. And now that we are properly bonded, I can talk to you like this rather than through the language of clicks. _

“Properly bonded,” she tapped her foot thoughtfully, before shooting up. “The ritual! So even though we didn’t drink the poison or follow the ritual exactly, we completed it?” 

_ Yes, cub. We are bonded now. _

She nodded, standing up shakily. “We need to reconvene with the others. Sapphire, where are we?” 

The map popped up on the screen. “The lake, near the Castle of Lions. We’re close to your landing bay, actually. Let’s take you there, and then I’ll see if the others are at the castle, okay?” 

There was a purr of affirmation from the lion, and Lance turned around, feeling like his time here was up. As before, there was another door, so he stepped through. 

* * *

He walked into a sunny day, stepping onto a stone plaza. They were in the center of a town, surrounded by recently built houses and curious alteans. There were a couple of simple banners up, something to announce that they were here but not flaunting their wealth. 

The pilots all stood in the center, wearing their flight suits without the helmet. Raible stood tall, holding an elaborate saber in his hands, and another woman stood to the side, holding a closed box. 

He focused on Fala. Her hair was still short, but the part to the left was braided back, and her tiara was on her head. She stepped forward to address the crowd gathering around them. 

“We are all here today to honor the bravery of the five individuals who have stepped up and chosen to embrace the bonds with the lionesses of Voltron. I am here to gift them the highest title in our society: the Knights of the Lions.” 

Fala strode over to Raible, taking out the sword. The lion hilt looked like it fit in her hand perfectly, like it was meant to be there. She walked back over towards Akira, who kneeled in front of her. 

“Do you vow to honor the bond to your lion, and to remain loyal to Altea?” 

Akira looked up, no regret in his eyes. “I do.” 

Fala lifted her sword, gently placing the blade on his shoulder. “Then rise, not as Akira, but as Sir Kogane, Knight of the Black Lion.” 

He stood up, a small smile on his face as the woman pinned a medal on his breast. The medal was a silver lion with a black and gold ribbon. It looked like it belonged there. 

Fala smiled, heading over to Isamu. His eyes widened, before he dropped to one knee, and Lance giggled, while he could tell that she was barely avoiding laughing. 

“Do you vow to honor the bond to your lion, and to remain loyal to Altea?” 

“I do.” 

Fala placed the sword on his shoulders. “Then rise, not as Isamu, but as Sir Kurogane, Knight of the Red Lion.” 

Isamu stood up with the smuggest grin Lance had ever seen on his face. The red and gold ribbon was pinned onto his chest, and she smiled as she saw it. 

Pidge kneeled, and he could see that Allura bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Lance had no such shortcomings and chortled. 

“Do you vow to honor the bond to your lion, and to remain loyal to Altea?” 

“I do.” 

It seemed that Fala couldn’t reach his shoulders with the sword, so she placed the blade gently on his hair instead. “Then rise, not as Pidge, but as Sir Suzuishi, Knight of the Green Lion.” 

If Lance thought Isamu’s grin was smug, Pidge’s was even smugger. The green and gold ribbon didn’t quite match his headband, but from what he’s seen of the kid, it seemed that he didn’t mind. 

Hunk kneeled respectfully, closing his eyes. He could see Fala genuinely at the gesture, before continuing the ceremony. 

“Do you vow to honor the bond to your lion, and to remain loyal to Altea?” 

“I do.” 

Fala was clearly taking her time, gently and slowly placing the sword upon his shoulder. “Then rise, not as Hunk, but as Sir Seido, Knight of the Yellow Lion.” 

Hunk stood up, a big and genuine smile on his face, and Lance could see that his face flushed when the lady pinned the medal to his chest (they were a thing apparently). The yellow and gold ribbon fit nicely on him, and he could see that the lady was smiling wider than before. 

Fala walked over to Raible, offering him the sword. “For this next part of the ceremony, Raible will be the voice of my, and the people’s will.” 

He took the sword gently out of her hand as she knelt in front of him. “Do you vow to honor the bond to your lion, and to remain loyal to Altea?” 

“I do.” 

The sword was placed on her shoulders, as gently as she placed them on the others. “Then rise, not as Fala, but as Sir Hime, Knight of the Blue Lion.” 

She rose, and had the blue and gold ribbon pinned to her chest as the crowd cheered. The group basked in the cheers for a moment, before motioning for the crowd to stop. 

“For a short time, Sven Holgersson piloted the blue lion, and thought those days may have been short, they were invaluable.” Fala picked up the last medal, with a blue and silver ribbon. “Therefore, I name him Sir Holgersson, Honorary Knight of the Blue Lion.” 

The crowd cheered, and the pilots- now knights- smiled to each other. Lance watched them for a few moments, before noticing the door in the wall, and knew it was time to go. 

* * *

He found himself on a hilltop, the blue lion sitting safely in the distance. Someone who resembled Lotor but looked meaner and uglier stood, and next to him was a beautiful woman. She had bright reddish purple hair in a long braid, a silver mask upon her face. She wore elaborate silver and gold armor, and a black and red cape around her shoulders to boot. 

Lance looked behind him and watched as Fala marched forward. She was in her own set of armor, silver and gold with a crest on the chestplate. The sides of her head were shaved, her remaining hair being braided into intricate patterns. Her build was also stockier and sturdier, and she was covered in weaponry. Most notably was a glaive on her back. 

“Anything to say before I beat you?” Evil Lotor (yes that’s his nickname) grinned in a way that really invited getting smacked in the face, but Fala turned to face the woman instead. 

“Queen Merla Bimmun! Since you have appeared before me, you have captured my heart, but you are trapped in a loveless arranged marriage. I am here to fight for your freedom, and for your chance.” Evil Lotor’s jaw had dropped during that speech, and the woman- Merla- had smiled, giving her the once over before nodding in approval. “Sincline. You are currently engaged to Merla. I give you one chance to back down. If you accept, we will fight until Merla decides who she will pick. This is your only chance.” 

Evil Lotor- Sincline- pulled out a sword, pointing it at her. “I accept.” 

Fala pulled out her glaive, dropping into a battle stance as they circled around each other. They eyed each other warily, and Fala tensed when he twitched, but he ultimately didn’t move. 

She huffed, charging forward. They clashed, and she pulled back, spinning the glaive in her hands as she jabbed forward. She jumped back again as Sincline swung forward, dodging and weaving. 

This pattern of jab and dodge and jab again continued, until Fala managed to disarm him, flinging his sword away with her glaive. She knocked him down with the butt of her glaive, planting her foot on his chest and levelling the blade to his neck. 

“My lady, am I the winner?” Fala asked confidently, turning to look at Merla. 

“Princess Fala Hime.” Merla’s voice was smooth and rich, sounding just as good as she looked. “You have won.” 

“What?!” Sincline scrambled to his feet, astonishment in his face. “But what about me?!” 

“You lost.” Merla flicked her hand in his direction. “You barreled in demanding a marriage, while Fala has fought for my hand properly, according to Bimmun tradition. I’m calling off our marriage, and our alliance. Send your father my regards.” 

Sincline’s jaw dropped as Fala went down on one knee, taking Merla’s hand and planting a gentle kiss on it. “I am honored to have this chance, my lady.” 

Lance barely noticed Sincline running away, focusing on Fala standing up and offering her arm to Merla. She took it, and they started walking to the blue lion. 

“Do you need a ride back to Bimmun?” Fala asked, her eyes trained on Merla’s face. 

“I will, but I don’t have to go back immediately.” Merla smirked, brushing up against Fala as her face flushed. “I can inform the nobles of the new changes while I’m here, and we could take tonight to draft up a treaty, solidify our alliance.” 

“I would love that.” Their eyes glimmered, the sun setting behind them as they made their way back to the castle. 

Lance sighed, turning around himself to find the next door. The doorframe literally stood in the center of the field. It wasn’t the most creative placement in the world, but he didn’t question it as he stepped through. 

* * *

He appeared in a ballroom, the same ballroom that he saw Fala dancing in as a little girl. It was in much better shape, the hole in the roof fixed and the furniture replaced. It was decorated in blue and gold, and there were chairs all leading up to a stage. 

Speaking of which, Fala was kneeling on the stage, in full formal armor like he saw last time. Raible stood onstage, forgoing his usual cane to hold a crown in his hands, the same one that her mother wore. 

“Princess Fala Hime, the people have chosen you as their ruler.” Raible started speaking, both addressing the crowd and her. “Should you choose to accept the position, you must be prepared to make sacrifices, to put your life on the line, and to make your choices with only the people in mind. Will you become Queen of Arus?” 

“I will.” 

“Do you vow to dedicate the rest of your life in this world to the people?” 

“I do.” She lifted her head, no regret in her eyes. 

Raible nodded, then strode over, gently placing the crown upon her head. “Then by the will of the people, let it be. I declare Fala Hime to be the new Queen of Arus.” 

She stood up to the applause, moving forward to face the crowd. “I am proud of this kingdom, and how far we’ve come. A year ago, we were hiding in caves, and now we are rebuilding, regaining our strength. I promise to lead us into a prosperous future! We will rebuild better than where we started!” 

The applause was thunderous. Lance grinned, and even though he knew he couldn’t be heard, he clapped along anyways. But eventually his ears and hands were starting to hurt, so he turned, found the door, and continued on. 

* * *

He was back in the garden, in the very beginning, but this time the hedges were decorated with white and gold and purple streamers. A white drape led down to an arch covered in flowers, and chairs faced the arch. Sven, the dude from earlier who Lance was sure was dead, stood by a podium. 

Fala and Merla faced each other, holding hands in the center. Fala was dressed in a white and gold suit, the tiara he’s familiar with around her neck. Merla wore a white and gold dress, with a purple cloak over her shoulders. 

“Merla, when I first saw you, it was love at first sight. You’re, well, everything took me in. Standing here is like a dream come true, marrying the woman I love while surrounded by my family. I love you, so much, and I would do anything for you.” 

Merla smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. “Fala. I was attracted to your heart, your inner fire. Your spirit is so alive, and I’m lucky to have that spirit be mine. I love you more than anything else in the world, and I would give you the stars. I’m so lucky to be marrying you.” 

Now they were both crying, and so was Sven, and so was Lance. Sven cleared his throat. “Merla. Do you promise to take Fala as your wife, to remain loyal to the end of your days, to remain by her side through the good times and the bad times?” 

“I do.” 

“Fala. Do you promise to take Fala as your wife, to remain loyal to the end of your days, to remain by her side through the good times and the bad times?” 

“I do.” 

“Then by the power vested in me, I declare you wife and wife.” 

The few people who were there, who Lance couldn’t recognize because they were all facing the newlyweds, burst into applause or tears or both. Merla and Fala pulled each other close, sharing a passionate kiss. 

Lance wiped away his face, then noticed the door. A shiver went down his spine as he stepped through, leaving the happy couple behind. 

* * *

The first thing he registered were the alarms blaring. He was standing in the control room, the five knights standing in the center of the room. 

Lance took a moment to just look at them. All the knights were much more battle scarred than the average mid-twenty-year-old, a look in their eyes that wasn’t there when they were just entering the castle. They were different from the bright eyed teenagers. They were veterans. 

“They’re entering the atmosphere above the capital,” Akira said. “We draw them away, over the desert, and handle them from there. Totta?” 

“Totta!” The group echoed. 

Fala raised her blade, and the others lifted theirs to meet hers. “Victory or death.” 

“Victory or death.” 

The group broke off running for the lions. Lance stepped forward, listening for the comms. He could hear the sounds of battle, then screams that cut off as the world went white. 

* * *

Lance could feel sensations, of getting compressed, squished, pain, then white hot fire, then an emptiness. 

When he came back to himself, he was standing in the cockpit of the blue lion- his blue lion, the one he piloted. He recognized the area as altean architecture, and out the lion’s eyes he could see Black, Red, Green and Yellow, as well as altean scientists and the previous paladins that Allura had described. Zarkon, Alfor, Trigel, Blaytz and Grygan. 

Fala sat in the pilots seat, curled up and slowly blinking awake. She yawned, stretching like a cat would. She was in her more casual clothing, and she was translucent. Lance could see the whole console behind her. 

Akira’s voice echoed through the cockpit, in his mind.  _ Otenkiya, Mukokki, Chibi, Imoto? Are you there? Sound off. _

_ I’m Here, Aki. _

_ Ullo, Chifu. _

_ I’m awake and I’m going to make that everyone else’s problem. _

Fala yawned, responding quickly.  _ Hi everyone. _

_ Hey, quick question. _ The other Hunk spoke up.  _ Where the fuck are we-?” _

_ Language. _

_ Sorry Chifu. And why are our voices so echoey? _

_ Guys, not to alarm anyone, but I think we’re dead. _ Fala spoke up. 

_ Oh, no shit! _ Isamu snarled. 

_ Language. _

_ Sorry Aki. _

_I think we’re inside the lions themselves._ The other Pidge spoke up. _Like, our spirits are in the lions._

_ That would make sense, but why? _

_ Guys, shh. _ Isamu shushed the group.  _ The people are talking. _

Lance and Fala leaned forward, listening into the conversation. Alfor gestured to the lions behind him. 

“We made these out of the interdimensional comet that came out of the rift.” Alfor grinned. “I introduce the lions of Voltron!” 

“And where did the name Voltron come from?” Trigel asked, one hand on her hip. 

“It came to me in a dream.” 

Blaytz laughed, slapping Alfor on the back. “Never change, my friend.” 

Zarkon stepped forward, looking thoughtfully up at the lions. “These feel, alive. There’s something inside them.” 

_ No shit.  _

_ Language.  _

_ Sorry, Chifu. _

Alfor nodded. “I noticed that too. But I think that’s what makes them work. When we made the lions, we didn’t create the design, the technology. The lions kind of created themselves.” 

Everyone looked up nervously at the lions. “Is it safe to fly them then?” Grygan asked. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Alfor said. “If they meant us harm, they would’ve shot us a while ago.” 

_ So, we’re in an alternate dimension, and they created the lions. _ Akira thought out loud to himself.  _ These five must be the new knights. _

There was a moment of silence, then Isamu spoke up.  _ I want the elf. I like his spunk, and Pidge doesn’t deserve all the smart ones. _

_ Well then I want the lady! _

_ Fine! _

There was another moment of silence, then Akira spoke up.  _ I want the galra. He’s a leader, I can feel it.  _

_ Furry. _

_ Isa, you are not one to talk. _

_ Save your lovers spat until after we’ve all decided. _ Hunk said.  _ Besides, I want the big guy. He looks nice and sturdy. _

_ Then I’ll take the merman. _ Fala declared.  _ He’s an aquatic species, it’s perfect. _

_ Then it’s decided. _

Meanwhile, outside the cockpit, the original paladins were arguing about who got which lion. 

Alfor strolled up to the Black lion, knocking on her paw. “Hello? Please, let me in?” 

The other paladins with him just sighed.  _ This isn’t how this works, you idiot. _ Isamu grumbled. 

_ He can’t hear you, Isa. _

_ I know. _ The red knight sighed.  _ Fuck it, I’m tired of waiting for him. _

Alfor had been knocking on the lion's paw, saying more and more ridiculous things while the others laughed at him. 

“Didn’t you say you built the lions?” Blaytz chuckled amusedly. 

“I’ve got this!” Alfor grumbled, about to knock again, when a movement grabbed both of their attention. 

The red lion had leaned down, opening its mouth to reveal the cockpit inside. Lance could see Isamu leaning on the chair, transparent just like Fala, but it seemed that the paladins couldn’t. 

“So we don’t choose the lions, the lions choose us,” Zarkong said, looking up at them. Meanwhile, Alfor had ran straight for the red lion, getting settled in. 

Blaytz stepped forward. “So, whose am I?” 

Fala grinned, jumping out of the chair and leaning forward.  _ You would be mine! _ The blue lion’s jaw dipped lower, opening up and revealing the cockpit. 

His eyes widened, but he eventually grinned and ran up to them. Blaytz sat comfortably in the seat, patting the console as the screens flared to life. “Hello there, blue, nice to meet you,” he said with a grin. “My name is Blaytz. I feel like we’re going to work together really well.” 

Fala grinned.  _ Stupid, sarcastic and kind? I scored a real himbo here. _

_ Reminds me of a certain princess I know. _ Akira said, the smugness evident in his voice. 

The two paladins were pushing Zarkon forwards, chanting something in a language that Lance didn’t understand. He sighed and stepped forward, while the other two cheered. 

The black lion slowly shifted down, opening its mouth for Zarkon. Akira leaned on the chair, smiling softly as Zarkon slowly stepped forward. 

When Trigel and Grygan stepped forward at the same time, Green and Yellow both opened their mouths at the same time. Lance started laughing along with Fala as they tried to figure out which one they should go to, but eventually Trigel went to green and Grygan went to yellow. 

Fala and Blaytz were still talking, even though the conversation was rather one sided. Lance smiled, before he heard the gentle humming of the door behind him. He turned back behind him, and saw the door.

* * *

Leaving the scene behind him, he saw that they were now in the Castle of Lions, in the hangers of the lions. The five lions all faced each other, dormant, and the spirits were all sitting on top of the lions. Four of the five paladins were all standing in the center. 

“Zarkon is coming to attack,” Alfor said. “We can’t let Voltron fall into his hands. He could take over the galaxy.” 

“The best course of action is to fight back!” Blaytz said, holding his bayard up. 

“No, the best course of action is to hide the lions,” Trigel spoke up. “That would be the best way to keep them safe.” 

Lance tuned out to that conversation as the knights started talking to each other.  _ So, we’re going to be going into hibernation for a while, huh? _ Fala asked sadly. 

_ It seems so. _ Akira sighed, leaning back on the black lion. 

_ I don’t think we’re going to see them again. _ Isamu said, looking out over them. 

Fala curled up, tucking her knees under her chin.  _ I was actually quite liking them. _

_ I know. _ Akira said.  _ But you know what we must do. Even though we’re dead, we’re still the defenders of the universe. Only let in the paladins you know will save them. _

Everyone nodded, but Isamu just sighed.  _ We know, Aki. I’m more worried about you though. You know, because of what Zarkon’s done. _

Akira chuckled, a small sad smile on his face.  _ I’m gonna be okay. _

They looked back down as they came to a decision. Everyone looked at each other, sharing one last smile with each other. 

Alfor walked up to them, putting a hand on the red lion’s paw. “I know you can understand me. Please, go and hide. Black, you can hide in the castle. The others will need to hide on other planets. It’s for the good of the universe.” 

Lance looked around to see that the lion spirits had disappeared. The lions roared in unison, and all of the lions except for the black lion flew off. 

Lance turned around, finding the wooden door straight in a metal wall. He stepped through it, hoping his next destination was not as depressing as this one. 

* * *

He found himself in the blue lion's cockpit again. Fala was sleeping, curled up in the pilot’s seat again. But she jolted awake suddenly, looking around her as if she heard something. 

_ I felt something. _ She muttered out loud to herself, leaning forward and closing her eyes.  _ Chifu? Otenkiya? Mukokki? Chibi? Danmari? No, it’s not them. My brothers are in the lions, and Sven’s been dead a long time. So, this universe’s version of them? _

Lance could hear screaming, and watched as five people fell through a hole in the ceiling of the cave system, falling directly into a puddle. But he recognized them: Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and himself?

It was then that he realized where he was. This was the cave system on Earth they first found Blue. 

_ Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. _ Fala was muttering to herself again, observing them closely as they argued about the lion in front of them.  _ Shiro feels like Akira, Keith feels like Isamu, Hunk and Pidge feel like their counterpart, and Lance, feels like me. _ Her face split into a wide grin.  _ You absolutely resonate with the spirit of the sea. You’re my paladin now. _

“Maybe you just have to knock?” Lance of the past asked, knocking on the barrier. The barrier fell at Fala’s gesture, and everyone went gobsmacked. 

Lance smiled, turning away from the events of the past and vacating before the cockpit got crowded. Sure enough, in the loading bay was another door. He stepped through the door, ready to be done with the whole ‘traveling through memories and also time’ stuff.

* * *

The sun hit his eyes, and it took him a moment to adjust. He was back where he was, when he entered the first door. When he turned to look behind him, the door was gone, leaving only the hedges. 

He entered the courtyard again. Fala still sat where he left her, only this time a few space mice were perched on her shoulders instead. She looked up when he entered with a smile. “Welcome back, cub.” 

Lance sat down. “So, you’re really Queen Fala Hime of planet Altea from an alternate dimension?” 

“Yes, I am.” She held out some sort of cinnamon roll. “Want it?” 

He took it, chewing thoughtfully. “If you’re an alternate universe altean, why don’t you look like our alteans?” 

Fala shrugged. “I don’t know. But really, we’re not as different as we seem.” 

Lance watched wide eyed as she slipped off her jacket, holding her hand out. A small blue fire formed above her hand, and light blue markings glowed on her skin, as well as the Voltron crest on the back of her other hand. She snapped her fingers and made the fire disappear along with her markings, then slipped her jacket back on. 

“Woah,” Lance muttered. “Allura can’t do that!” 

“She can. She just needs proper guidance in order to learn how to use her abilities.” 

They looked back over the courtyard. “So, Altea’s still around?” Lance finally mustered the courage to ask. 

“Yes, it is,” Fala said sadly, as if remembering something. “But if I’ve learned anything about fate and the universe, it’s that it must be in balance.” 

“What- What does that mean?” 

Fala looked up at the sky. “In the early days of Voltron, while Arus was still recovering, we got a distress signal from Earth. When we got there, it was too late. The planet was destroyed.” 

“That’s, that’s awful,” Lance muttered, looking down at his shoes. 

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, and looked back up at his teacher. “That’s why we train you, and push you so hard, cub,” Fala said, her eyes soft and sad. “We want you to avoid repeating the same mistakes we made all those years ago.” 

Lance nodded, and let himself be pulled up when she stood up. “I’m afraid our time here is up,” she said. “But don’t worry, I’ll still be here. We’ll be continuing training tomorrow night, don’t forget.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” Lance waved as the world started to fade to white. The last thing he saw was Fala smiling the most genuine smile he’d seen since her wedding. 


End file.
